The present invention relates to a paper punch having three punch heads and an index member is movably connected to the handle so as to use the chosen punch head as desired.
A conventional paper punch generally includes a base and a handle which is pivotally connected to the base. Three punch heads is vertically movable connected between the handle and the base. The punch heads are pushed downward to punch papers by pushing the handle. The punch heads have a fixed and unchanged shape so that the users can only obtain the fixed shape of holes by using the paper punch. Other paper punches should be purchased if the users want to have different shapes of holes in their papers.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paper punch which comprises a base having a protrusion on a top of the base and at least two passages are defined vertically through the protrusion. Each of the at least two passages has a punch head assembly received therein. A gap is defined between the protrusion and the top of the base. A handle has a groove defined therethrough and an index member is movably engaged with the groove.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a paper punch having multiple punch heads and the shape of the punch head can be chosen.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.